


Orphaned Fanfiction - Pretty Little Liars

by GrimLiFiendish



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Other, PLL, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, orphaned fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Chracters: Jessica DiLaurentis, Peter Hastings, Ken DiLaurentis, Veronica Hastings,Pairings: Ken/Jessica, Peter/Veronica, Ken/Mary, Peter/JessicaJason had a twin that they did not know about until delivery and she is given away at birth for some reason and the twin was Meredith Gates. (Her plot idea) the pairings she wanted as endgame were Jessica/Peter, Veronica/Mary, Jason/Aria, Spencer/Caleb, but I think if any of you chose to continue this pairings are really up to really up to you.





	Orphaned Fanfiction - Pretty Little Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was supposed to help someone by co-writing this, but they lost interest before ever working on it. This isn’t my idea and I had no interest in the plot at all, but I did write all at was written and came up with everything beyond her basic plot idea. This part is written completely by me so if it is crap I’m to blame, but the idea of Jessica giving birth to a surprise twin, like the Twincer thing, was hers. Meredith is Jason’s twin who was given away also her idea as well, but she has since decided she does not want to write it herself and really isn’t interests in PLL anymore, so if anyone is interested in taking what is written and adding to it or reworking the chapter.  
> I have absolutely no intentions or interest in writing a fanfic where Jason having a living twin no one including Peter or Jessica new about. I have no interest in Jason having a twin. I looked up Jason's b-day, July 1989, Jessica would have gotten pregnant around November 1988  
> More Notes: Well in the first chapter he had an affair it may or may not have been unwittingly had the affair with a Mary I kind of left it up in the air. You can decide later if you want it to be that he realized it was Mary or if he thought it was Jessica or leave it as an unknown. 
> 
> While I was taking a break between classes I came up with a way that I think could transition us friendship from the parents to the girls getting us closer to the Liars adult Jason and Meredith
> 
> It is a small time jump from where I left off, Jessica is pregnant and Peter who is still unmarried to Veronica wants Jessica to leave Ken so they can raise their child together, Veronica is torn between leaving with Ken and staying with Charles. Peter tries to convince her that they could probably get custody of him because she is the legal mother, but she does still love Ken to some degree and does not want to take his son away (she obviously does not know at this point how Ken will come to resent Charlie) Peter is hurt and angry (this will be his reason for his attitude toward Jason and the DiLaurentis family) soon after Veronica finds out that she is also pregnant so he marries her and the move to Rosewood another time jump, about 4.5 years later the DiLaurentis family also moves to Rosewood next door to the Hastings' family. Peter and Jessica decide that Jason will remain their secret. Unbeknownst to Jessica, Mary is out of Radley and she has found out about Peter/Jessica (who despite still strong feelings for Peter denies them for the sake of her children,( I don't know if she is pregnant or not as I can't remember if she or Spencer is the older between the two) anyway Mary finds out, realizes Peter still had feelings for Jessica and once again assumes her identity and starts an affair with Peter who we know believed she was Jessica and she gets pregnant with Spencer (and Alex if you want) she is once again sent to Radley and Peter finds out it was Mary that he had the affair with and the child she is pregnant with is most likely his. This time he has to confess his transgression and beg for forgiveness, he does not want to see his daughter end up as a ward to the state or another one of his children being raised by Ken. After this we can time jump to the girls becoming friends, Jason and Melissa almost dating and Peter having to confess another indiscretion to Veronica as she cannot understand his objection to Melissa and Jason dating and the time jump to whatever point you were wanting to start from  
> Yours,  
> GrimLi  
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Pretty Little Liars book or television series, this is for entertainment purposes only

Part 1

Peter Hastings' couldn't stop staring at the ash blonde beauty at the end of the bar. His fiancé who was currently in the restroom hasn't been a deterrent and neither was the wedding ring he could see on her finger. He had never been this completely drawn to any before. The man he assumes is her husband, that she has been sitting by her side whispers something in her ear before getting up from the stool and heading toward the payphones. Veronica isn't back yet when the woman turns and catching his glance smiles at him and he smiles back. Peter isn't the only one who has been inexplicably drawn to a stranger this evening, Jessica has tried in vain to ignore the striking man sitting a few seats down from her and her husband Ken. She has fought with herself not to stare all evening since he arrived with the pretty brunette on his arm about an hour ago. Their eyes had met before he took his stool and she has been unable to ignore his presence since. "Jessica," Ken DiLaurentis said in an annoyed voice, "Jessica!" She jumped when he said her name in a louder voice, so lost in the other man's dark eyes, she didn't notice that Ken had even returned. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked him still a little distracted. " I said that we need to go. Tina said Charlie is fussy and running a temperature and I don't think a fifteen-year-old is equipped to handle a sick infant." Jessica got up without a single word her mind now completely focused on the nephew she was raising as her own. She had been hurt when found out that Ken had an affair with her identical twin Mary and had gotten her pregnant. Jessica and Ken had been trying for a compile years now with no luck, but her sister had gotten pregnant after only the month-long affair. Ken claimed that he had believed Mary was her, but Jessica had not been completely convinced considering the length of the affair, but soon after it ended Mary ended up back in Radley after having a breakdown claiming she was Jessica and displaying bizarre behaviors. A month later Mary's family had been notified of Mary's pregnancy and Ken had admitted what had happened with Mary and was positive the baby was his and after Charles was born a paternity test had confirmed first Jessica had not been keen on the idea of raising her husband's son with her sister, but eventually she fell in love with the baby and had no problems raising him as her own. Tonight, was supposed to have been a night out, but her son came first. As she picked up her purse and jacket the stranger caught her attention on lost time as she noticed the woman he was with had returned and she was telling him some anecdote he was chuckling, but she didn't have his full attention as he turned dark eyes toward Jessica one last time as she walked away not knowing if she felt relieved or disappointed that she would not get a chance to know the stranger who captivated her attention and imagination so quickly. Peter watched the woman walked out of the bar following closely behind the man she was with. They had both looked worried, especially her as if the man had received news that she found disturbing. Until tonight, Peter had never been seriously attracted to another woman since meeting Veronica, but all it took from the beauty was one look and he hadn't been able to concentrates on his own beautiful, intelligent and considerate fiancé. Even now, he was still lost in thought over a woman he didn't know and Veronica sensing his distraction even though he answered at the correct moments asked him if he was okay. "Oh, he told her I am just thinking about tomorrows exams." Both he and Veronica were in their last year of law school and it was getting close to mid-terms for the spring semester, the last semester if all went well then, they would graduate and take their bar exams. "Oh, Peter you know you will be fine you know these case studies backward and forward." Veronica said with an encouraging smile. Why don't we just call it a night, we can have an early night.' She smiled innocently at the man she was to marry as soon as they passed all their exams. Peter was going into corporate law and Veronica was going for criminal law for the defense, too many innocent people be railroaded, becoming victims in their own right, those were the people she wanted to work with. Those that are not given not given a fair chance because they have already been found guilty before guilt had even been proven. Peter and Veronica left the bar and headed to the apartment building they had just moved in a week earlier a few weeks after their engagement. Veronica and Peter had just stepped onto the elevator to go up to their apartment on the seventh floor and the doors began to close when they heard a man's voice asking them to hold the elevator. Peter stuck a hand out and the elevator immediately slid back and the couple stepped and the man pressed the fifth floor button as the woman carrying a CVS bag was looking inside one last time as if to confirm she had everything she needed, when she looked up Peter was staring into the face of the woman he had been captivated by all night. Jessica looked up at the couple and seen the him, suddenly she knew she was not safe anymore. She loved her husband and her son, but she and Ken were having problems and he could be so distant. She looked at the brunette's finger and seen the sparkling engagement ring. So this was not just his date. It was a serious relationship as serious as hers was with Ken, the husband who got her sister pregnant a small voice chimed in the back of her mind even though all evidence pointed to hi being tricked into believing he was indeed sleeping with his wife. "Hello." Veronica said to the other couple with a friendly smile, "we just moved into the building last week. I'm Veronica and this is my fiance Peter." Ken barely acknowledged the friendly overture in his usual taciturn manner when he wasn't trying to sell a property to a client, but Jessica smiled and said hello to the slightly younger woman. "Hello I am Veronica and this is my husband Ken, you'll have to forgive him at the moment. we were out for the evening and received word our son has not feeling well." Jessica gestured to the bag she was holding from the pharmacy to add evidence to her words. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Veronica said not really knowing what to say in this situation as she had no children yet. Jessica smiled at her thanking her and nodding to Peter, their eyes caught briefly and the mutual attraction was so palpable they wondered that Veronica or Ken hadn't noticed. Jessica cleared her throat trying to regain control of her emotions, the bell dinged to alert them that they were almost to their floor. "Welcome to the building and hopefully we meet under better circumstances." Part 1 Peter Hastings' couldn't stop staring at the ash blonde beauty at the end of the bar. His fiancé who was currently in the restroom hasn't been a deterrent and neither was the wedding ring he could see on her finger. He had never been this completely drawn to any before. The man he assumes is her husband, that she has been sitting by her side whispers something in her ear before getting up from the stool and heading toward the payphones. Veronica isn't back yet when the woman turns and catching his glance smiles at him and he smiles back. Peter isn't the only one who has been inexplicably drawn to a stranger this evening, Jessica has tried in vain to ignore the striking man sitting a few seats down from her and her husband Ken. She has fought with herself not to stare all evening since he arrived with the pretty brunette on his arm about an hour ago. Their eyes had met before he took his stool and she has been unable to ignore his presence since. "Jessica," Ken DiLaurentis said in an annoyed voice, "Jessica!" She jumped when he said her name in a louder voice, so lost in the other man's dark eyes, she didn't notice that Ken had even returned. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked him still a little distracted. " I said that we need to go. Tina said Charlie is fussy and running a temperature and I don't think a fifteen-year-old is equipped to handle a sick infant." Jessica got up without a single word her mind now completely focused on the nephew she was raising as her own. She had been hurt when found out that Ken had an affair with her identical twin Mary and had gotten her pregnant. Jessica and Ken had been trying for a couple years now with no luck, but her sister had gotten pregnant after only the month-long affair. Ken claimed that he had believed Mary was her, but Jessica had not been completely convinced considering the length of the affair, but soon after it ended Mary ended up back in Radley after having a breakdown claiming she was Jessica and displaying bizarre behaviors. A month later Mary's family had been notified of Mary's pregnancy and Ken had admitted what had happened with Mary and was positive the baby was his and after Charles was born a paternity test had confirmed first Jessica had not been keen on the idea of raising her husband's son with her sister, but eventually she fell in love with the baby and had no problems raising him as her own. Tonight, was supposed to have been a night out, but her son came first. As she picked up her purse and jacket the stranger caught her attention on lost time as she noticed the woman he was with had returned and she was telling him some anecdote he was chuckling, but she didn't have his full attention as he turned dark eyes toward Jessica one last time as she walked away not knowing if she felt relieved or disappointed that she would not get a chance to know the stranger who captivated her attention and imagination so quickly. Peter watched the woman walked out of the bar following closely behind the man she was with. They had both looked worried, especially her as if the man had received news that she found disturbing. Until tonight, Peter had never been seriously attracted to another woman since meeting Veronica, but all it took from the beauty was one look and he hadn't been able to concentrates on his own beautiful, intelligent and considerate fiancé. Even now, he was still lost in thought over a woman he didn't know and Veronica sensing his distraction even though he answered at the correct moments asked him if he was okay. "Oh, he told her I am just thinking about tomorrows exams." Both he and Veronica were in their last year of law school and it was getting close to mid-terms for the spring semester, the last semester if all went well then, they would graduate and take their bar exams. "Oh, Peter you know you will be fine you know these case studies backward and forward." Veronica said with an encouraging smile. Why don't we just call it a night, we can have an early night.' She smiled innocently at the man she was to marry as soon as they passed all their exams. Peter was going into corporate law and Veronica was going for criminal law for the defense, too many innocent people be railroaded, becoming victims in their own right, those were the people she wanted to work with. Those that are not given not given a fair chance because they have already been found guilty before guilt had even been proven. Peter and Veronica left the bar and headed to the apartment building they had just moved in a week earlier a few weeks after their engagement. Veronica and Peter had just stepped onto the elevator to go up to their apartment on the seventh floor and the doors began to close when they heard a man's voice asking them to hold the elevator. Peter stuck a hand out and the elevator immediately slid back and the couple stepped and the man pressed the fifth-floor button as the woman carrying a CVS bag was looking inside one last time as if to confirm she had everything she needed, when she looked up Peter was staring into the face of the woman he had been captivated by all night. Jessica looked up at the couple and seen the him, suddenly she knew she was not safe anymore. She loved her husband and her son, but she and Ken were having problems and he could be so distant. She looked at the brunette's finger and seen the sparkling engagement ring. So this was not just his date. It was a serious relationship as serious as hers was with Ken, the husband who got her sister pregnant a small voice chimed in the back of her mind even though all evidence pointed to hi being tricked into believing he was indeed sleeping with his wife. "Hello." Veronica said to the other couple with a friendly smile, "we just moved into the building last week. I'm Veronica and this is my fiancé Peter." Ken barely acknowledged the friendly overture in his usual taciturn manner when he wasn't trying to sell a property to a client, but Jessica smiled and said hello to the slightly younger woman. "Hello, I am Veronica and this is my husband Ken, you'll have to forgive him at the moment. we were out for the evening and received word our son has not feeling well." Jessica gestured to the bag she was holding from the pharmacy to add evidence to her words. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Veronica said not really knowing what to say in this situation as she had no children yet. Jessica smiled at her thanking her and nodding to Peter, their eyes caught briefly and the mutual attraction was so palpable they wondered that Veronica or Ken hadn't noticed. Jessica cleared her throat trying to regain control of her emotions, the bell dinged to alert them that they were almost to their floor. "Welcome to the building and hopefully we meet under better circumstances."

Part 2 February 1989 Jessica and Peter never meant for it to happen, they never meant to betray Ken or Veronica, but what they felt for one another was like a force that neither of them could fight. It wasn't just about sex for either of them they had fallen in love, but neither of them wanted to hurt anyone. For months, the two would meet whenever they had a chance and Jessica kept every letter Peter would send her each one precious. A few days before Christmas Jessica found out she was pregnant, she and Ken had stopped trying after Charlie's birth wanting to wait until Charles was older before having a child together, but She and Peter were not always careful, their stolen moments sometimes so short that they did not always think clearly or act carefully so Jessica was positive that Peter and not Ken was the father of her child. The day she found out she was doing the families laundry in the building's facilities. She was wiping away silent tears as they feel from her face when Peter who was doing laundry while Veronica was working late walked in. He seen a crying Jessica and immediately took her into his arms wanting to know what was wrong. Jessica told him and immediately Peter told her to leave Ken and marry him. After passing his bar exams peter had secured a good job in Philadelphia, Jessica would not even have to work unless she chose to, if she wanted, she would be able stay at home and raise their son or daughter and any other children they might have. At first Jessica became excited at the prospect, one of the things she hated most was leaving Charlie at the day care while she went to work. Ken had recently started his own real estate firm and while he was getting some recognition they were far from able to afford for her to quit and stay home with the baby she loved like her own. It was the thought of Charlie that brought her back to earth, she loved Peter, but she was devoted to the nephew she was raising as her son, she couldn't leave him. Peter had reasoned that they could fight for custody since she was a legal guardian along with Ken. Jessica was so tempted and they would have this argument over the next couple months especially once she told Ken she was pregnant, Ken hadn't been happy when he found out his wife was expecting, which more than enough reason in Peter's mind for Jessica to leave with him, he didn't even care that there was a chance that the baby was Ken's, but Jessica still refused to leave her husband and Peter begin to grow resentful. Then came the day Veronica told Peter she was pregnant. He loved Veronica and would love the child they had, but if Jessica would have accepted him he would have chosen Jessica. So, he told Jessica and she told him he could not leave Veronica now as she could not leave Charles or Ken. That was the last time Peter and Jessica would ever make love and it was their way of saying goodbye. Years later they would both still recall vividly every touch and every kiss they shared that afternoon and it was a memory that both would recall often throughout the years. Two weeks later Veronica and Peter were married and within a couple months the were living in the home left to him by his paternal grandparents in a suburban town of Philadelphia called Rosewood. Over the years, Peter tried to forget about Jessica and the child he may have with her, and concentrate on his beautiful daughter that he and Veronica had together. Eventually he would go months without thinking about Jessica or wonder about the child until fate stepped in. May 1993 Peter came home and seen a moving van out in front of the house that used to belong to the Halyards. Both of them had died and their only daughter who lived in New York and had no intentions of moving back to Rosewood put it on the market a little over a year earlier. they had noticed the sold sign last month and the new owners were finally moving in. Peter smiled when eh seen little boys with blonde hair running in the yard the oldest was about six or seven and the younger one about the age of his daughter Melissa, probably no more than three or four, he decided. (I am moved the DiLaurentis family to Rosewood in May 1993, this will time to give Mary time to do some spying and get an affair as Jessica going with Peter, Spencer's b-day is April 1994 and Alison's is June 1994)

Part 3 May 1993 Peter came home and seen a moving van out in front of the house that used to belong to the Halyards. Both of them had died and their only daughter who lived in New York and had no intentions of moving back to Rosewood put it on the market a little over a year earlier. they had noticed the sold sign last month and the new owners were finally moving in. Peter smiled when eh seen little boys with blonde hair running in the yard the oldest was about six or seven and the younger one about the age of his daughter Melissa, probably no more than three or four, he decided. Peter came in through the back door when he walked into the kitchen he seen Veronica standing at the sink washing lettuce to add to the salad she was making with their dinner. Peter kissed her cheek and then walked to the little girl with his coloring sitting quietly playing with blocks, He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "I see the new neighbors are moving in." he said to Veronica he attention still focused on his daughter. He couldn't believe that in just four short months she was going to be four years old. Melissa was the apple of her father's eye as the old saying goes and n Peter's case it was very true, to him she was perfect and he didn't think she could ever do anything wrong. "There not complete strangers to us either." She said tuning to watch Peter and their daughter with a smile. "Oh?" he asked now sitting on the floor playing with Melissa. "We knew them in when we lived in Philadelphia, well we didn't know them that well. We just ran into them a few times." She said piquing his curiosity. "Really? Who is it?" he asked unable think it could be. Veronica turned back around to finish their dinner so she did not see his face when she answered, "Ken and Jessica DiLaurentis." Ken felt like he couldn't breath and all the color left his face leaving him almost gray as he struggled to gain his composure. He didn't even hear anything Veronica was saying, the sound of a washer drum filling his ears instead of Veronica's voice. "…and Jason is just a couple months older than Melissa, I didn't even realize she was pregnant." The youngest boy he had seen was obviously Jason, and was possibly his son. "So, you talked to her?" "For only a few minutes, I think she was as shocked to see me as I was to see her, of course she might not have recognized me, she seemed nervous when I said hello to the youngest boy, what a doll he is. The oldest one is also gorgeous but they are very different personality wise. Charlie is very outgoing and invited me to a tea party, but Jason is a little more stand offish and quiet. He reminds me of someone, but I can't quiet put my finger on it. Anyway, both of the children are very sweet, but Ken is just as taciturn as he ever was. He is very short with those boys, especially Charlie, I thought he was going to blow a gasket when the child asked Melissa and I to his tea party. Peter was only half listening as his played with his daughter and wondered if the younger DeLaurentis boy was his. A few days later he had his chance to find out when he ran into Jessica, and the boys. The same feelings for her welled up and he could tell she felt the same. "Jessica," he had to know, "Is he mi…?" Jessica nodded cutting his off afraid someone would see them, "But, Ken is his father Peter, never forget that. As far as anyone is concerned he belongs to my husband." She told him in a husky voice. "Why did you move to Rosewood then, if you didn't want me to know him?" "I didn't know Peter, not until Ken had already bought the house, if I would have known…" she stopped as there was no need going any further. They stood there for a little longer, if would have seen them they would have wondered at the relations ship between the man and woman, the emotions so thick they could have been cut. As far as they knew they were alone and except for the two little boys playing oblivious to the adults. But, someone was watching they seen as the man reached for Jessica as if unable to stop himself and they watched as she took an uncontrollable step toward him before she realized what she was doing and with a heart wrenching cry Jessica turned and ran gathering her boys and ushering them inside. In that moment, Mary Drake knew what she was going to do. She had never had anyone look at her like the man who was her sister's neighbor looked at her and she wanted that for herself, Ken had never looked at her like that not even when he thought she was Jessica. It didn't take long for Mary to find out what she needed to know and in no time, she was having an affair with Peter Hastings, she didn't even mind that he believed she was her sister and cried her name, the way he loved her made it easy for her to overlook. When Peter found out he had been having an affair with Jessica's twin and not Jessica she was already back in Radley and a few months pregnant with his child. This Time however, Peter had to tell his wife what he had done, and somehow, when they laid the baby girl in her arms Veronica found the strength to forgive him because she fell in love with Spencer the moment she looked into big dark eyes and kissed the dimpled chin. Two months later Jessica gave birth to Alison and Ken DiLaurentis for the first time knew what love truly was when he looked into the face of his daughter, he had never loved his sons even when they were infants like he did Alison, even Jessica couldn't help the partiality she felt toward Alison over Jason and to a lesser degree Charles.


End file.
